


1+1

by klotho_borg



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Creepy, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story about great inventions, the low of normal distribution and medical ethics. And about parts of synergy effect in zombie-apocalypse conditions. <br/>///<br/>О великих открытиях, законе нормального распределения, и о врачебной этике. А так же о составляющих эффекта синергии в условиях зомби-апокалипсиса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1+1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my belle Maya-Stina <3

Как всякий хороший ученый, доктор Джон Уэстон знал, что открытия случаются раз в жизни, и никто, даже высшие силы, если они существуют, не знают почему. В статистике есть такая вещь, как закон нормального распределения – если его изобразить графически, то он будет похож на удава, съевшего слона, из «Маленького принца». Открытия приходятся только на голову и хвост «змеи» и, если говорить откровенно, в общепланетарном смысле на определенном промежутке времени, их можно пересчитать по пальцам.

Никто не знает, что необходимо для того, чтобы открыть нечто новое, не говоря уже о полезности. Яблоко, упавшее на голову уже давно стало моветоном – лучшие умы планеты лихорадочно бьются головой об стенку, и ничего, пусто, как в заброшенном сарае. Даже основываясь на статистике, нельзя отрицать, что определенный элемент везения обязан присутствовать. Случайный сон, приснившийся в нужный момент, забытый лабораторный материал на столе, наобум смешанные реактивы. Называть случившееся с ним везением, доктор Уэстон не решался даже в мыслях, рискуя сорваться на нервный смех. Потому что это совершенно не то слово, которое подходило для восстания зомби.

Всего пять лет назад Джон Уэстон был известным в узких кругах ученым, в прошлом – талантливым реаниматологом, с квалификацией анестезиолога. Он просто приходил в свою лабораторию и проводил исследования, работая над лекарством, которое в перспективе могло бы помочь поддерживать функционирование мозга пациентам, находящимся в глубокой коме, и дать им шанс безболезненно из нее выйти. Тесты проходили не хорошо и не плохо. Джон защищал диссертации, делал регулярные доклады и писал статьи, подкрепленные лабораторными экспериментами. Он не тешил себя иллюзиями, что в один день ему удастся найти верную формулу - в лучшем случае он бы подготовил неплохую базу для ученых, которые пришли бы в эту сферу вслед за ним. Однако, у жизни были на него другие планы.

То, что произошло, с научной точки зрения можно было назвать чередой случайных событий. Какова вероятность наступления восстания зомби по всей планете? Примерно равняется вероятности падения на эту же планету метеорита: либо упадет, либо нет. В этой реальности случилось все-таки восстание, и Джон Уэстон порой был согласен обменять его на метеорит. Итак, зомби восстали, Джона по чистой случайности не съели, а его разработки заметили и решили применить в совершенно неожиданном ракурсе. Последнего бы не случилось, если бы не Виктор Хэлприн.

До восстания они с Виктором даже не были знакомы толком - работали в одной лаборатории, но кто из ученых поднимает голову от исследований. Вместе они стали работать уже после восстания, точнее, Виктор пришел к нему и прямо заявил, что читал все работы Джона, и считает, что его формула, над которой он бился несколько лет, может помочь вернуть агрессивным зомби нормальное состояние. Так, в полутемной лаборатории, где не работала половина лампочек, над бутылкой дешевого виски родилась первая идея проекта ПЖЧ.

Джон откупорил бутылку виски и плеснул немного на дно стакана. Воспоминания о прошлом в последнее время приходили к нему постоянно, присутствуя в голове как фоновый гул. Позади работы, позади поиска новых формул, позади анализа “голубого забвения”. Внутренний голос нашептывал ему, что тогда, четыре, нет, уже почти пять лет назад, он был не прав. Ошибся в самой малости. Ему нужно было не в лаборатории сидеть, а брать в руки оружие и выходить на улицы, бороться с внезапным адом тем же способом, что и большая часть населения.

Но нет. Он же Джон Уэстон - пацифист и ученый до мозга костей, он никогда не станет стрелять в человека. Даже в мертвого человека, как оказалось.

Джон залпом выпил виски и прижал прохладный стакан ко лбу. Он планировал напиться, чтобы мысли перестали стучать набатом в голове. Перестали говорить ему, как он виноват, чего он не сделал, и что сделал неправильно. Просто несколько часов тишины. Разве он не заслужил?

Джон подлил себе еще виски и прошел к глубокому креслу в гостиной - пожалуй, единственному удобному предмету мебели в его доме. Но не успел он опуститься в него и с наслаждением вытянуть ноги, как в дверь постучали.

Сначала стук был тихий, как будто бы неуверенный. Можно было бы сказать, что этот звук просто почудился. Но затем забарабанили так, будто за поздним гостем гнались собаки. Или не собаки.

Джон поставил бутылку и стакан на журнальный столик и нахмурившись прошел к двери. Все, кто знал его адрес, знали и о дверном звонке, который был спрятан по прихоти строителей в незаметном углублении справа о двери. А те, кто не знал об этом… На мгновение Джону показалось, что не было этих четырех лет с их удачами и поражениями, и в его дверь снова стучат ожившие мертвецы.

Он тряхнул головой и потянулся к защелке. Что за чушь, никаких мертвецов здесь нет. Джон уже почти справился с замком, когда из-за двери раздался взволнованный голос.

\- Доктор Уэстон, пожалуйста, откройте, нам очень нужна ваша помощь, - обладатель голоса был определенно юн и очень напуган.

Джон рванул дверь на себя и увидел на залитом дождем крыльце худого рыжего парня с мокрыми всколочеными волосами. Парень шагнул в пятно света и Джон внутренне вздрогнул. Его посетитель был немертвым, к тому же без грима и линз. Юный взволнованный рыжий мальчик, которому не повезло. Или наоборот, повезло.

Джон знал, что по его лицу ничего нельзя было прочитать - ни удивления, ни остаточного въевшегося под кожу страха перед восставшими, - он долго добивался этого свойства, в его работе без этого никак. Но парень с ненормально большими светлыми глазами все равно что-то увидел и кивнул.

\- Пожалуйста, доктор Уэстон, очень нужна ваша помощь, - повторил он.

\- Что случилось? - коротко спросил Джон, оглядываясь в поисках пальто.

\- Я… в двух словах не расскажешь. Там за углом машина, в ней человек, ему нужно… - мальчик окончательно запутался в словах и вдруг остановился, глядя на Джона несчастным взглядом. - Саймону плохо.

Джон покачнулся и рефлекторно схватился за дверной косяк. Вся его выдержка пошла прахом от двух простых слов. Он был даже не уверен, что речь шла про все того же Саймона, но он так часто слышал в свое время эти слова, что не мог оставаться равнодушным.

\- Что с ним?

\- Сложно объяснить, я же говорю…

\- Говори как есть, - Джон сам не заметил, как в голосе прорезались командные нотки, которые он старался не употреблять за пределами лаборатории.

Парень посмотрел на него пустыми светлыми глазами и неожиданно спокойно сказал:

\- Он истекает кровью.

Пауза.

\- Его спина…

\- Господи-боже… Он один в машине? Давай занесем его в дом.

\- Нет, там еще наш друг, мы вместе приехали. У меня нет прав, то есть, уже нет. Сейчас мы его занесем, - парень снова засуетился и мгновенно развернулся, чтобы пулей сбежать по мокрому крыльцу, Джон даже не успел его окликнуть.

Он несколько секунд стоял на пороге, напряженно вглядываясь в тьму, а затем развернулся и прошел в гостиную. Одним движением смел все лишнее с огромного обеденного стола и сбегал наверх за свежими простынями, полотенцами и бинтами.

Из коридора послышался топот - внезапный ночной визитер вернулся, и не один. Они с другом, который был повыше и покрепче, аккуратно несли под руки Саймона - действительно Саймона. На короткое мгновение Джон замер, вглядываясь в его безвольно обвисшую фигуру, а затем встряхнулся.

\- Кладите его на стол, на живот. Он без сознания?

\- Да. Иногда приходит в себя.

\- Что-нибудь говорит?

\- Бредит.

\- Когда это случилось, и что именно произошло?

\- У него был приступ, сначала дрожали руки, потом была реакция на лекарство, а потом… началось.

Рыжий парень отвечал на вопросы коротко и по существу, продолжая с величайшей осторожностью укладывать Саймона. Тот был обнажен по пояс, сверху на плечи был накинуты свитер и куртка, которые уже пропитались какой-то жидкостью. Джон подошел ближе, и снял испорченную одежду, обозревая такую знакомую рану. Он надел стерильные перчатки и осторожно коснулся ее кончиков пальцами, измазавшись в черной жиже.

Джон перевел взгляд на застывших столбами парней и задержал взгляд на рыжем.

\- Как тебя зовут?

\- Меня? - тот почему-то удивился. - Кирен. Кирен Уокер. А это Филипп.

Джон только сейчас заметил, что его второй посетитель был человеком, в смысле, живым человеком.

\- Вы познакомились в коммуне? - спросил Джон, и тут же мысленно обругал сам себя - откуда бы в коммуне взяться живому.

Кирен мотнул головой.

\- Нет, он приехал к нам в город вместе с моей подругой. Мы познакомились, а дальше… много чего случилось.

\- Эми умерла, - вдруг бесцветным голосом добавил Филипп.

\- Она была немертвой? - уточнил Джон.

\- Перед тем, как ее убили, она ожила.

Джон поднял глаза, отвлекаясь от спины Саймона, и пристально посмотрел на обоих парней.

\- Сделаем так, - сказал он, сам удивляясь своему спокойствию. - Ты сейчас мне все расскажешь, ничего не утаивая, даже мелочи, которые могут показаться незначительными. А ты - принеси мне воды из кухни.

Кровь удалось остановить только спустя полчаса, и то явно не благодаря их стараниям. За это время Джон узнал все, что хотел, и даже больше. Говорил большей частью Филипп, а Кирен молча помогал утирать черную сукровицу со спины Саймона, совершенно бесстрашно глядя на жуткую рану и просматривавшийся позвоночник. Когда рассказ закончился, Кирен поднял свои жуткие белые глаза, которые почему-то немного пугали, несмотря на то, что Джон таких глаз повидал на своем веку сотни, и в куда более страшном обрамлении. На первых порах сыворотка действовала не полностью, и у все еще бешеного немертвого появлялся осмысленный взгляд - вот что было страшно.

\- Вы же не собираетесь никуда сообщать о нас? - вдруг поинтересовался Кирен.

Джон улыбнулся одними губами.

\- Ты считаешь меня настолько далеким от реальности? В моей лаборатории кто-то проворачивает дела без моего ведома, и ты думаешь, что я вызову всех на ковер для того, чтобы разобраться в этом?

Мальчик, казалось, немного смутился. Джон повел напряженными плечами и прошел в сторону кухни - отмывать измазанные по локоть руки. Кирен прошел за ним и неловко застыл в дверях. Он сам был испачкан черной кровью, но заметил это, казалось, только сейчас. Джон молча отодвинулся от раковины, давая ему доступ к воде.

Они оттирали руки долго, используя средство для мытья посуды. Джон пытался упорядочить все в голове: коммуну Саймона, второе восстание, поиск первого восставшего, ожившую полностью и погибшую девушку, правительственных агентов… Получалось плохо.

\- Вы правда не знали про то, что немертвые могут оживать? - спросил Кирен, когда Джон отошел за полотенцем. Из чистых в дома остались только кухонные, а остальные были залиты “материалом для исследования”. Виктор с лаборантами будут в восторге - кровь оживающего мертвеца. И почему их научные проекты, несмотря на прошедшие годы, называются как дешевые фильмы ужасов?

\- Я… скажем так, этот эффект должен был возникнуть гораздо раньше, и не сам по себе, а как контролируемая приемом препаратов реакция. Мы с доктором Хэлприном хотели излечивать бешеных немертвых до полного восстановления.

Безликие слова привычно слетали с языка, но Кирен услышал все, как есть: мы хотели воскресить зомби, но облажались.

\- Саймон был первым, кто отреагировал на терапию?

Джон кивнул.

\- Он сам это сказал?

\- Нет, это я догадался. В бреду он звал вас по имени и, в общем… просил остановиться.

Джон закаменел, усилием воли не отводя взгляд. Ему было нечего стыдиться - здесь он все сделал правильно. Хотя бы здесь. Но чертово живое сердце чутко отозвалось болью на внешний раздражитель. Таблетки надо было принять сегодня вечером, а не пить.

\- Мы прекратили эксперименты, едва Саймон сказал “нет”. Все, что было до этого, происходило целиком и полностью с его согласия. Можешь спросить у него сам, как только он очнется, но мне незачем врать тебе.

Кирен сжал губы в тонкую полоску.

\- Я понимаю, как вы относитесь к нам…- начал было он.

Джону вдруг стало смешно.

\- Если бы мы с доктором Хэлприном как-то по-другому относились к вам и к человечеству в целом, то я бы просто не открыл тебе дверь, не находишь?

\- Но ваши эксперименты как минимум неэтичны.

\- Я знаю. Но это наука - ты ничего не знаешь наверняка, ты понятия не имеешь, чем закончится очередной эксперимент. Ты бьешь наугад - вот что такое настоящая наука. Но если ты не сделаешь ничего, то ничего не изменится. Лекарство не найдется. Люди умрут.

\- А вы не думали, что мертвым не нужны лекарства?

Кирен отвернулся и снова включил воду, пытаясь оттереть черное пятно с закатанного рукава. Джон мельком отметил полузатянувшиеся шрамы на его запястьях - этот нахальный рыжий мальчик был еще и суицидником, потрясающе. По крайней мере, это хоть как-то объясняло его слова и явное неудовольствие посмертием. Джон моргнул, сопоставляя увиденную картину с мгновенной идеей, мелькнувшей в голове. Полузаросшие шрамы. У немертвого.

Джон схватил Кирена за руку, не обращая внимания на капающую с нее воду и поднес к глазам. Кирен замер и как-то съежился, стараясь отодвинуться от него, но руку не выдергивал.

\- Ты тоже начал оживать? - спросил Джон.

\- Да. Раньше, чем Саймон.

\- Позволишь?

Кирен кивнул. Джон отпустил его руку и взял за подбородок, подводя его лицо к более яркому свету. Да, так и есть - вот почему белые глаза казались такими выразительными, потому что они уже были не белыми и не желтыми с жуткими зрачками. Радужка уже начала приобретать теплый кофейный оттенок, зрачок больше походил на нормальный.

\- У тебя при жизни были карие глаза?

\- Почти черные.

\- Ты затормозил процесс оживления, - заключил Джон, отпуская его лицо. - Но как?

Кирен пожал плечами.

\- Просто… захотел? Саймону нужна была помощь. Больше, чем мне.

Джон вдруг рассмеялся, хлопнув в ладоши - Кирен непонимающе посмотрел на него и отступил на шаг назад.

\- Психосоматика! Я так и знал, я же говорил Виктору, если бы нам дали немного времени… Когда у тебя появились первые симптомы?

\- На похоронах Эми.

\- А у Саймона?

Кирен замялся.

\- Мы… часто говорили о переезде. Бесконечная тема - то я рвусь уехать, а Саймон отговаривает, то наоборот.

\- Кирен, я задам странный вопрос, но… ты хотел жить в тот момент?

Кирен надолго задумался, а потом серьезно взглянул своим полу-живым взглядом и кивнул.

\- Наверное, больше, чем за всю свою предыдущую жизнь.

Из гостиной послышался встревоженный голос Филиппа:

\- Кирен, Саймон очнулся.

Они с Джоном переглянулись, и Джон пропустил его вперед. Саймон все еще лежал на столе, на животе и не шевелился, но чуть вздрогнул, услышав шаги Кирена. Кирен присел так, чтобы оказаться перед его лицом и неуверенно улыбнулся.

\- Привет, - хрипло сказал Саймон, и Джон невольно застыл на месте, узнав этот голос.

\- Ты страшно напугал нас с Филиппом.

\- Я не думал, что это будет так тяжело. Где мы? - Саймон попытался шевельнуться, но Кирен положил ему руку на плечо, удерживая на месте и встревоженно посмотрел на Джона.

\- Тебе лучше не двигаться сейчас, Саймон, - подал голос Джон и подошел ближе, присаживаясь рядом с Киреном. - Я рад видеть тебя. Жаль только, что при таких обстоятельствах.

Саймон растянул синеватые губы в улыбке.

\- Боже, Джон… Но как?

\- Ты говорил о нем, когда приходил в себя. Я подумал, что это единственный человек, который может тебе помочь, - Кирен снова улыбнулся. - Адрес я нашел в телефонном справочнике.

\- Док, каковы мои шансы? - сказал Саймон, снова неловко завозившись на столе. - Лежать неудобно.

\- Еще бы, это мой обеденный стол. Шансы… Когда случаются эти приступы, тебе больно? Ты чувствуешь что-нибудь?

\- Мне не больно, мне… плохо. Не могу объяснить. Такое ощущение, будто у меня очень высокая температура, и я плыву и задыхаюсь одновременно. Все горячее, ненастоящее, я не могу сделать вдох. Похоже, будто я снова умираю.

Джон непроизвольно коснулся пальцами его лба - жара не было. Кирен смотрел на него в ожидании вердикта, Филипп смотрел на него, сидя с другой стороны от стола, поверх белой спины Саймона. Саймон смотрел на него так, будто видел что-то большее, что стояло за его спиной и было потрясающе прекрасным. Невыносимо хотелось обернуться.

\- Саймон, я не буду пугать, но и лгать тебе не буду, ты знаешь мои методы. Я понятия не имею, что происходит, и можно ли контролировать ваш процесс оживления медикаментозно. Я бы предпочел не рисковать. Но у нас есть проблема - твоя спина. Возможно, организм бы восстановил сам себя, если бы не было нашего вмешательства, но теперь ты истекаешь кровью. Твою рану нужно зашить, и как можно быстрее.

Саймон слушал внимательно, не перебивая, и чуть двинул головой, что было похоже на кивок.

\- Но как ты это сделаешь, Джон, если у тебя крот в лаборатории?

\- Ты уже знаешь?

\- Не так много, как мне хотелось бы. - Саймон повел плечами. - И я бы не хотел вмешивать в это Кирена.

\- Я поеду с тобой, - тут же заявил молчавший до этого Кирен.

\- Это может быть опасно.

Кирен упрямо наклонил голову.

\- Родители будут волноваться, - продолжал давить Саймон.

Кирен накрыл его руку, лежавшую на столе, своими пальцами - Джон машинально отметил, что синюшные следы возле ногтей стали менее четкими и утратили насыщенность, - и Саймон замер, перестав говорить и пытаться двигаться. Джон вдруг понял все. Существуют такие ситуации, с которыми не справиться в одиночку. Как, например, с великим открытием.

Джон не сделал бы своего великого открытия, он бы даже не начал работу над ним, без Виктора. Вероятности и случайности были вторичны, когда в дело вступал эффект синергии - сложение двух сил, в результате которого происходит что-то больше и прекраснее, чем все, что можно было придумать в одиночку. Один плюс один иногда равняется трем. Очень часто - эти случаи совсем нетрудно заметить.

Саймон соглашался на все эксперименты в надежде стать настоящим человеком, а не монстром, но настоящая любовь к жизни к нему вернулась только с худым рыжим мальчиком, который барабанил ночью под дождем в дверь дома по адресу, найденному в телефонном справочнике.

\- Я тоже поеду с вами, - вдруг сказал Филипп. - Я не могу вас просто бросить после всего, что случилось. И в конце концов, у меня есть машина.

Джон мог позвонить Виктору - в нем он был уверен на сто процентов, но в последний момент передумал и не стал даже вызывать служебную машину. Саймон уже мог сидеть и идти сам, а запись о спешно вызванной неотложке по его адресу показалась бы более подозрительной, чем ночной визит доктора Уэстона вместе с посетителями. Он позвонил штатному хирургу - Герберту Мору, который был новеньким в их команде, но уже довольно неплохо проявил себя. Джон был уверен, что ему пока еще нужны деньги и это место работы, чтобы держать язык за зубами хотя бы какое-то время.

Перед въездом на объект, Джон посоветовал Кирену замотать запястья, а на все дебильные вопросы рассказывать жалостливую историю о непринятии собственного суицида. И на всякий случай, не смотреть никому прямо в глаза. И вообще прикинуться испуганным ПЖЧ-подростком. После таких инструкций Кирен посмотрел на Джона, как на ненормального, но ничего не сказал, и сделал, как он велел, плотно замотав шрамы тканью, и натянув поверх непросохшие рукава толстовки.

Хирург приехал вместе с ассистенткой спустя полчаса после их появления в больнице. Он с любопытством истинного профессионала осмотрел спину Саймона и вежливо поинтересовался, нужен ли ему наркоз. Саймон пожал плечами, взглянув на Джона. Тот надолго задумался - он понятия не имел, как отреагирует организм Саймона в таком состоянии на обезболивающее, и нужно ли оно ему вообще. В итоге сошлись на том, что они проконтролируют этот момент в процессе операции. Все время, пока Саймон по указке докторов ходил туда сюда, напрягал мышцы спины, водил плечами и шеей, Герберт не отрывал взгляда от его раны, и в глазах его читался искренний восторг.

\- Как на стриптизе, - поддел Джон, когда Саймон набросил на плечи больничную рубашку.

Саймон блекло улыбнулся, но сменил выражение лица с абсолютно похоронного на менее жуткое.

\- Только за это не платят. Я, признаться, скучал по твоему чувствую юмора, Джон.

\- И я по тебе, Саймон.

Перед тем как войти в операционную, Саймон отошел в конец коридора с Киреном, чтобы успокоить его, или, возможно, попрощаться. Джон отогнал идиотские мысли, и уставился в стену, прокручивая в голове сделанное. Про их появление не знал никто, кроме охраны на объекте, Герберт Мор с ассистенткой не из тех, кто болтает, им никто не помешает, а значит все должно пройти хорошо.

Джон решил присутствовать на операции, хотя на самом деле это было необязательно. Он вполне мог дождаться результатов в коридоре, вместе с Киреном и Филиппом, но оставлять Саймона один на один с проблемами, которые натворили они оба, было бы просто бесчеловечным поступком.

Джон повернул голову и успел заметить, как Кирен отстраняется от губ Саймона и отходит на шаг назад. Фразу “Все будет в порядке” он не расслышал, а скорее угадал - потому что сам бы сказал это сейчас.

Операция прошла без осложнений, хотя все были довольно напряжены. Джон каждую секунду готов был прийти на помощь - ассистировать, ставить наркоз, держать за руку - все, что потребовалось бы. Но Герберт хорошо знал свое дело, и после завершения операции, ободряюще сказал Саймону, что если бы он был жив, на восстановление ушло бы несколько месяцев, а полное выздоровление наступило бы только спустя пару лет, и то при постоянном наблюдении врачей.

\- Больно не было? - спросил Джон, накидывая Саймону на плечи рубашку.

Саймон прислушался к ощущениям.

\- Нет. Но я чувствовал, как шили. Как будто под местным наркозом.

\- А вообще боль когда-нибудь была? Во время приступов, до, после?

\- Нет. Только слабость и жар, - Саймон взглянул в глаза Джону. - Но я знаю, что она еще появится.

\- Тебе нужен отдых.

\- А разве вы уже не вынесли кровати из общих палат?

\- Я тебе в своем кабинете постелю, - отбрил Джон.

В итоге неожиданных гостей устроили в пустующей сейчас комнате отдыха. Отчасти, это было следствием паранойи Джона, отчасти просто страхом оставаться одному в огромной больнице. Кроме охраны и пары дежурных сестер на ночь в здании никто не оставался, и Джон в принципе мог понять своих коллег. Медцентр за глаза прозвали тюрьмой, и не согласиться с этим было достаточно трудно. Только вот теперь уже сложно было сказать, кто был настоящим пленником, а кто надзирателем.

Кирен облегченно выдохнул, увидев целого и невредимого Саймона, и уснул сразу же, едва устроился на небольшом диване. Джон заметил, как у него чуть подрагивают пальцы во сне и вопросительно посмотрел на Саймона.

\- Перенервничал, - отозвался тот и заботливо укрыл Кирена одеялом.

Филипп устроился на дальней кушетке, а Саймон занял еще один диван. Джон сел в глубокое кресло, не собираясь никуда уходить до тех пор, пока не получит ответы хотя бы на несколько своих вопросов. Саймон знал это, но они продолжали молчать и играть в гляделки. Джон проиграл - первым отвел глаза и задал вопрос куда-то в темноту:

\- Почему ты не пришел тогда ко мне? У тебя был адрес. Ты знал, что я не выгоню тебя. Что я могу и хочу помочь.

Саймон тяжело вздохнул. Так по-человечески, по-живому.

\- Я думал, что с отцом все может наладиться. Хотя бы после смерти. Не вышло.

\- А потом?

Джона давно терзал этот вопрос. О том, что Саймон ушел из дома он узнал почти сразу же, по официальным отчетам от врача прикрепленного к его месту жительства, и некоторое время ждал звонка или внезапного гостя у себя на пороге. Информация о новом апостоле немертвого пророка дошла чуть позже, по другим каналам. У доктора Уэстона бывали и благодарные пациенты, которые охотно поддерживали с ним связь. До какого-то момента Джон наивно верил, что Саймон - один из них.

Он прекрасно понимал, что они сделали - нечто ужасное, но и нечто великое одновременно. Саймон никогда не упрекал его за способы достижения цели, а Джон не высказывал неудовольствия за прерванный эксперимент. В глубине души они оба страшно злились друг на друга - за свершившееся и нет, и за обоюдное понимание.

\- Так почему ты не пришел ко мне потом?

\- Джон, ты уверен, что это именно то, о чем ты хочешь спросить своего пациента после тяжелой операции? - устало спросил Саймон. - Ты же сам пять минут назад говорил, что мне нужно отдохнуть.

\- Господи, ты попрекаешь меня врачебной этикой?

\- А ты упоминаешь имя Господа всуе?

Джон поднялся с кресла.

\- Ты невозможный человек, Саймон Монро. Даже мальчик Кирен из Рортона только послушав твои слова, сказанные в бреду, понял, что я могу тебе помочь. Но нет. Ты предпочел колоться неизвестным препаратом в обществе поклонников террориста в маске. Браво, Саймон, я просто в восторге.

\- Ему двадцать три. Кирену. На момент смерти было восемнадцать. Он умнее меня, я согласен, но я и не полный идиот. От поклонников немертвого пророка я хотя бы знаю, чего ожидать, а вот ты даже у себя в лаборатории не можешь найти крысу.

\- Знаешь, меня уже давно никто так не бесил, - искренне признался Джон.

\- А меня давно никто не отчитывал, - Саймон произнес это с легким удивлением. - Я уже и забыл, как это.

\- И как же?

\- Приятно. Такое ощущение, что о тебе беспокоятся.

\- Потому что это правда, - Джон стремительно прошел к выходу, пока Саймон не разговорил его на очередную откровенность. - Засыпай. Тебе и правда нужно отдохнуть, а я ужасный врач. Если что-то понадобится, то я у себя в кабинете.

Джон вышел, все-таки расслышав тихое “Ты хороший врач”.

Бывают такие люди, которые просто приходят и уносят твою душу, но приносят взамен что-то необъятное. То, что нельзя выразить словами, а только разглядеть в уголке глаза, когда отводишь взгляд от прямых лучей солнца. Доктор Джон Уэстон был ученым, и в силу этого абсолютным атеистом. Он верил в теорию вероятности, закон нормального распределения, эффект синергии, критерии крайнего оптимизма, и прочие весьма романтичные, но научно доказанные вещи. Оперировать такими понятиями, как “душа”, “карма” и “Всевышний” он стал после знакомства с Саймоном Монро.

В кабинете Джон даже не пытался прилечь поспать, а сел за стол, вцепившись в первую попавшуюся папку с документами – кажется, это были очередные исследования «Голубого забвения», - но мысли были далеко отсюда. Кто в его команде мог быть «крысой»? Штат существенно сократился за четыре года, остались только лучшие из лучших, плюс лаборанты, которые менялись так часто, что и не упомнишь всех. Быть может, кто-то из них? Нет-нет, если в Рортоне появлялись люди от компании, да еще и без него ведома, то это кто-то из приближенных к ним с Виктором ученых.

Джон посмотрел на часы – казалось, что время тянулось издевательски медленно. Во сколько к нему в дверь постучался Кирен? Ближе к полуночи? Спустя два часа они были в больнице, операция длилась пару часов… По всем подсчетам должно быть уже раннее утро, но рассвет все никак не наступал. На мгновение Джон почувствовал, что ему становится страшно, но быстро отогнал эту мысль, посмеявшись над собой. В своем медцентре, где нет практически никого в такой час – чего бояться?

В дверь постучали, снова сначала тихо, а потом громче. Джон открывал уже зная, кого увидит за ней. Глаза Кирена в полумраке казались почти черными, а сам он невозможно живым.

\- Филипп пропал, - сказал он почему-то шепотом.

\- Как пропал?

\- Мы подозреваем, что он поехал с нами только чтобы попасть сюда. Найти Эми, - конечно же, и Саймон тут как тут.

\- Он серьезно думает, что она здесь?!

\- У него есть все основания на это.

\- Я думаю, вам стоит подождать, пока я позову охрану и мы обойдем здание, - сказал Джон, отворачиваясь к телефону.

\- Нет, Джон. Вряд ли охрана поможет. Ты же не знаешь, кто именно твоя «крыса», - ровно сказал Саймон.

\- Что ты предлагаешь, обойти медцентр самим? – Джон встретился взглядом с Саймоном, а потом оценил решительный вид Кирена. – Да я смотрю, вы не шутите.

Они методично обходили каждый этаж, заглядывая в пустые комнаты. В руках у них не было ничего, даже фонариков – единственное, что не позволяло происходящему скатиться в пародию на типичный фильм ужасов.

\- В подвале, - вдруг сказал Саймон после долгого молчания. – Если бы я кого-то держал здесь и хотел от тебя спрятать, то делал бы это в подвале.

Джон поджал губы.

\- Лаборатории в подвалах давно не функционируют, они закрыты уже два года.

\- А я о чем. Ты ведь туда не заглядываешь, верно?

\- Туда даже уборщицы не заглядывают.

\- Вы не могли бы рассуждать потише, мне кажется, что за нами кто-то идет, - прошипел Кирен.

Джон с Саймоном синхронно вздрогнули и обернулись. За их спинами был пустой темный коридор.

\- Надо было все-таки взять фонарик, - мрачно пошутил Джон.

В подвале было еще тише, чем в остальном здании. Джон включил свет и прошелся туда-сюда, собираясь уже заявить, что никого здесь нет, как вдруг заметил чью-то фигуру в дальнем углу. Кирен среагировал первым.

\- Филипп! Ты не ранен?

Филипп сидел на полу, сжавшись в комок и смотрел в противоположную стену.

\- Эми здесь, - сказал он, поднимая лихорадочно блестящие глаза. – Я знаю, я чувствую.

Кирен застыл рядом, не зная, что сделать или сказать.

\- А у вас там потайной ход, - вдруг абсолютно спокойно сказал Филипп, пристально глядя на Джона.

Потайной ход действительно был, но Джон видел его только на планах медцентра. Это было старое здание, которое раньше служило то ли казармой, то ли военной тюрьмой – когда они с Виктором попросили помещение для экспериментов, наверху особо не разбирались и дали то, что было в наличии из пустого и почти не пострадавшего во время восстания.

Саймон подошел к стене, и прощупав ее в паре мест надавил на какой-то камень. Стена отъехала в сторону.

\- Что? В том месте побелка была грязнее.

И снова каменная лестница, как из фильмов ужасов, и мерцающий свет в конце тоннеля. В полумраке Джон заметил, как Саймон взял Кирена за руку, а Кирен в свою очередь держал под локоть Филиппа. Когда холодные пальцы коснулись его руки, Джон просто не поверил, но дергаться в сторону не стал.

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь это видеть? – шепотом спросил Саймон. – Кто бы там ни был?

\- Я думаю, я готов, - тихо ответил Джон.

В конце лестницы, за прозрачной пластиковой шторой обнаружилась комната, оборудованная как операционная. На металлическом столе лежала девушка, накрытая простыней по шею. Глаза ее были закрыты, и она слабо дышала. Филипп покачнулся, а Кирен дернулся вперед.

\- Эми!

\- Стойте на месте, молодой человек.

Прежде чем повернуть голову, Джон встретился взглядом с Саймоном и тот сочувственно улыбнулся бескровными губами.

\- Виктор, - сказал Джон, каждое слово давалось ему с огромным трудом: - Я должен был догадаться сразу.

На лице его друга, коллеги и соратника не было ни капли раскаяния или стыда.

\- Я сделал все, чтобы этого не произошло, - сказал Виктор. На вытянутой руке он держал старинный кольт, целясь то в Кирена, то в слабо дышащую девушку. – Одно движение, и они умрут. Конечно, они потом возродятся снова, но процесс будет весьма болезненным.

\- Зачем? Ты ведь был моим другом.

\- Мы были большим, чем друзья, Джон, и ты это знаешь. Мы были двумя половинами одного целого, вместе создавая нечто больше. Необъятное. Если бы мы продолжили, то мы бы достигли небывалых высот. Но твоя врачебная этика…

Джон вновь посмотрел на Саймона, начиная понимать хоть что-то. Да, кажется, Виктор высказывался против прекращения эксперимента, после отказа Саймона, но Джон высказался резко и однозначно, и разговоры такого рода прекратились.

\- Мы создали нечто прекрасное, Джон. Мы можем оживлять людей!

Джон дернулся от этих слов, как от удара. Нет, они не могут оживлять людей. Они могут только привнести чуточку покоя в окружающий хаос, да и то этот вопрос оставался спорным.

\- Это не мы, Виктор. Процесс оживления не контролируется медикаментозно, он контролируется только этим, - Джон коснулся виска. – Психосоматика. Они хотят жить, и они оживают.

Виктор потряс головой.

\- Медикаментозно это тоже можно контролировать. Я проводил эксперименты…

\- За моей спиной. На живом человеке. Виктор, что с тобой? Что ты наделал?

\- Нет-нет, Джон, послушай! Они могут оживать многократно, знаешь что это значит? То, что мы можем победить смерть. Мы можем синтезировать лекарство, которое будет продлевать нам жизнь бесконечно, благо ресурса хватает.

Джон открыл рот и закрыл его, клацнув челюстью.

\- Что ты несешь?

Взгляд Виктора ожесточился.

\- То, что ты не довел до конца, доктор Уэстон. Твои исследования – революция в науке, а ты позволяешь себе прозябать в практически разрушенном медцентре и изучать наркотики для зомби! Ты в своем уме? Нужно двигаться дальше, к новым горизонтам. Давай, Джон, снова вместе, ты и я. Хэлприн и Уэстон. Ну?

Джон сделал шаг вперед, потом еще и еще, и наконец оказался перед Киреном – оживающим мальчишкой, - и стал так, чтобы закрыть его собой. Дуло пистолета Виктора теперь смотрело прямо ему в грудь.

\- Нет.

\- Что «нет»?

\- Просто нет. Я не позволю тебе заниматься этим, даже если ты убьешь меня. Я восстану – понятия не имею как, но ты никогда не будешь этим заниматься, Виктор Хэлприн. Никогда не будешь больше делать то, что причинит боль другому живому человеку без его согласия.

\- Да они же не живые!

\- Они люди. И они живут.

Рука Виктора с пистолетом дрогнула, он попытался что-то сказать, но откуда-то справа выскочил Саймон, выкручивая ему руку. Короткая борьба закончилась выстрелом в потолок – посыпалась штукатурка, а звук получился таким оглушительным, что у Джона заложило уши.

Саймон отбросил кольт и посмотрел на испуганно сжавшегося на полу Виктора.

\- Надо же, я уже начинаю приобретать какую-то квалификацию в этом деле.

\- Каком? – спросил Джон, сухо сглотнув.

\- Защищать близких мне людей от пули.

Джон вспомнил затянувшийся шрам на плече Саймона, который он увидел во время операции. Так значит, не показалось.

В звенящей тишине раздался тихий слабый голос.

\- Кирен?

Девушка, лежавшая на столе повернула голову и слабо улыбалась.

 

Джон стоял на крыльце медцентра и наслаждался слабыми лучами солнца. Рассвет все-таки наступил. Он передал Виктора охране, которая несказанно удивилась такой постановке вопроса, сделал несколько звонков в правительство, и просто вызвал полицию. Девушку Эми Филипп вынес на руках, и порывался увезти в Рортон сразу же, но совместными усилиями с Саймоном и Киреном его удалось уговорить оставить ее хотя бы на диагностику. Герберт Мор был второй раз за сутки поднят из постели и срочно вызван на работу.

Джон стоял, и думал о том, как же все это могло получиться. Как же они с Виктором, так хорошо чувствовавшие друг друга в работе – вплоть до того, что один заканчивал мысль за другого, до озарений в один момент, - оказались такими разными? Неужели эффект синергии это очередная непроверенная гипотеза? Или, просто, не до конца изученная. Что случается после того, как эффект синергии проходит, куда деваются половинки распавшейся формулы «один плюс один»?

Все это философия и откровенная антинаучная чушь.

Из медцентра вышел Саймон и стал рядом с Джоном, подперев стену, копируя его позу.

\- Спасибо, что вступился за нас, - сказал он после недолгого молчания.

Джон смерил его недоверчивым взглядом.

\- Издеваешься?

\- Нет, правда. Ты всегда был на нашей стороне, а я так и не поблагодарил тебя за это. Как и за то, что я жив.

Джон чуть поморщился.

\- Мне не нужна благодарность, Саймон. Я просто хочу чтобы все было… в порядке. Я не делю людей на мертвых и немертвых.

\- Я знаю. – Саймон усмехнулся. – Где бы были мы все, если бы не ты. Не тот человек скрывается под маской пророка.

\- О, заткнись! – Джон рассмеялся.

Саймон улыбался тоже, но продолжил только вежливо дождавшись, пока приступ истерического смеха пройдет.

\- Тебе нужно продолжать исследования. Нет, послушай. Не в том смысле, который вкладывал в них Виктор. По всей стране начинают оживать люди растерянные, понятия не имеющие, что происходит. Как я и Кирен, и множество других. Им нужно помочь.

Джон покачал головой.

\- Я не знаю к чему все это может привести. Не сделаю ли я хуже. Ты же видишь последствия моих предыдущих экспериментов. Твой Кирен задал мне тот вопрос, над которым я сам мучаюсь с первого года работы над лекарством: нужно ли было это все мертвым людям? Не лучше ли было бы оставить мертвое мертвым?

Саймон долго молчал.

\- Не попробуешь – не узнешь. Ты говорил, так работает наука?

Для эффекта синергии достаточно двух компонентов, при желании сработать может даже связка «человек плюс идея». И в результате получится нечто ужасное, безумное, небывалое и великое. И тогда закон нормального распределения потеряет свою силу. И не только он.


End file.
